Diaries of a Low Blood
by FalseBeauty
Summary: Tavros Nitram is a sixteen year old boy who goes to Alternian high. He's a good kid. It sucks that he's a dyslexic in a wheelchair. Thinking he has no one to turn to because of his disabilities, Tavros begins to turn to a suicidal teen. Enter a grungy-looking seventeen year old, Gamzee Makara. To Tavros, Gamzee is perfect. Too bad Gamzee has been dead for the past ninety years.


Rufioh said I should write in this journal whenever I'm feeling bad. Her said it would help me calm down from the stressing and relax. I don't know if it's working or not yet. Rufioh said he used to do it after he had done 'that' for the tenth time in his life. He used to do it before he did the other thing. But then again, Rufioh is just a figment of my imagination. He's really just me saying I should do it because Feferi said I should. Look at me, I'm just rambling now. Sorry

My name is Tavros. Tavros Nitram. I'm a sophomore at Alternian High and I guess it's okay there. It would've been better if I didn't look like how I do now. I mean, I guess my appearance is good. It's just what I'm I'm always sitting on and what I'm always doing wrong.

I have fair, light brown skin. I have a pretty cool Mohawk that people like to touch. My arms and legs are covered in scars. Most of them done by an accident I was in when I was thirteen. Well, I wouldn't call it an accident.

Back then, I had a girlfriend, Vriska, who was actually pretty cruel. One time we were reenacting the beautiful 'Peter Pan' for about the twentieth time in our lives. She said she had the greatest idea to play the great 'Captain Hook falls off the boat' scene. Being my stupid self, I followed her a cliff not far near my house. I was scared. I remember asking Vriska, "Uh, is this safe?" I remember her answering by yelling, "Fly Peter!" And pushing me off the cliff. I remember actually flying for a second, before hitting the ground. I could've died if it wasn't for the help of Feferi for helping me back to my hive. I've been paralyzed from the waist down ever since. People who are considered the "Mid-bloods" and "High-bloods" at my school like to make fun of me not only because of my useless legs, but also because I am a dyslexic. I say "Uh" and I stammer a lot. My speech isn't at all good when talking to me in real life. I'm having a lot of trouble writing this now to be honest.

I don't have a lot of friends. Maybe Three or four. I consider a nice blind girl named Terezi my friend because she tries to help out and she gives me a lot of self-confidence. I like Equius because he has promised to make me robotic legs and he told me that he'll teach me how to walk in them! Of course, I think Feferi as a friend! She helped me back to my home and took care of me until I was able to work with the wheelchair. Kanaya is another person I would like to call a friend. She's sweet and she stopped Vriska and me from hating each other forever. Although I consider them my friends, I don't think they take me for theirs.

So today is the last day of Summer. When I go back to school, I'll be a sophomore, like mentioned before. When I go back to school, I'll be made fun of for being the kid who is gonna get held back because of how stupid he is. School is really irritating. Well, the people there are. I've been growing up with the same ten kids they stuff me in the classes with. We never learn anything in our classes due to all the romance and drama issues we have. No one ever puts us in detention when most of us deserve it.

Heh, all of this talk takes me back to when I was younger and my legs and everything was okay. We all used to be friends. We were all cool. I think my paranoia ruined some of that, though. It began to get tough to trust those ten as I was growing up. It was also really hard to lose my friendships with them. Sooner or later though, all of them just stopped talking with me and some of them even stopped talking to each other. I only have Rufioh and just a small chunk of those four mentioned previously.

Wow. Reading all of this really makes me cringe a lot. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Rufioh was positive it would work though. It's getting late and I really ran out of things to write. I'm not that fascinating of a person. I'm just a small mistake. I'll probably write more tomorrow since I really can't do anything else. I'll, uh, see ya later, I guess...?

**_-Tavros_**

_/A/N: Hi guys! I really hope you do enjoy this story! I'm sorry this first chapter is so short, but I think it covers up the introduction of our lovely Tavros! How do you guys like it? Please know, I love taking in advice! Thanks, lovelies! 3 |Admin Beauty|/_


End file.
